howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Sizzle
''Dragons: Rescue Riders'' Season 1 SP - The baby slobber smelter having hatched from the egg.jpg|In "Slobber Power" SP - The slobber smelter completely out of the egg.jpg SP - Kind of dragon is it.jpg SP - Doesn't really narrow it down.jpg SP - The slobber smelter's slobber heaading to the floor.jpg SP - To help digest their food.jpg SP - Summer trying to give a fish to the baby smelter.jpg SP - Leyla and Summer competing for the imprinting.jpg SP - The baby slobber smelter seeing Cutter walking away.jpg SP - The baby slobber smelter about to head for Cutter.jpg SP - The baby slobber smelter headed for cutter.jpg SP - The Slobber smelter leaning on Cutter.jpg SP - The Slobber Smelter having imprinted on Cutter.jpg SP - Cutter saying what.jpg SP - He's all yours.jpg SP - It's for life.jpg SP - Have a life.jpg SP - The Slobber Smelter noticing Cutter's spike sharpener.jpg SP - Cutter keeping the baby Slobber Smelter from getting to the spike sharpener.jpg SP - And you don't drool on mine.jpg SP - The Slobber Smelter having drooled on Cutter's foot.jpg SP - The Slobber Smelter not taking the fish from Leyla's hand.jpg SP - Try a different fish.jpg SP - Leyla handing the fish to Cutter.jpg SP - The Slobber Smelter eating the fish Cutter brought him.jpg SP - His name is Haggis.jpg SP - Like how to baa.jpg SP - The Slobber Smelter not wanting Cutter to leave.jpg SP - The Slobber Smelter crying.jpg SP - The Slobber Smelter having stopped crying.jpg SP - The Slobber Smelter now happy.jpg SP - Above view of Cutter starting to play with the Slobber Smelter.jpg SP - The Slobber Smelter paying attention to Cutter.jpg SP - Sizzle about to chase Cutter.jpg SP - Sizzle chasing Cutter.jpg SP - Sizzle about to go into the dragons sleeping place.jpg SP - Sizzle in Cutter's bed.jpg SP - Sizzle's Slobber having hit Cutter's bed.jpg SP - Sizzle still in Cutter's bed.jpg SP - Cutter starting to show Sizzle a different game.jpg SP - Slobber beats everything.jpg SP - Cutter having demonstrated how to play the game.jpg SP - Well that's another way to play it.jpg SP - Cutter showing Sizzle another game.jpg SP - Sizzle having knocked all the barrels down.jpg SP - Having failed to fly the kite.jpg SP - Cutter having seen Sizzle drooling on his spike sharpener.jpg SP - Sizzle having heard Cutter yell about his sharpener.jpg SP - That's the.jpg SP - Last Straw.jpg SP - How's it going in here Cutter.jpg SP - Mean it was.jpg SP - Naptime.jpg SP - Knock yourself out.jpg SP - Sizzle having fun.jpg SP - Sizzle poking his head out of the fish barrel.jpg SP - I knew it.jpg SP - Sizzle now out of the fish barrel.jpg SP - I gotcha.jpg SP - Sizzle now happy again.jpg SP - Slightly concerned.jpg SP- Sizzle again leaning against Cutter.jpg SP - About to go save their friends.jpg SP - Sizzle now on Cutter's back.jpg SP - Flying off to Thornbane Valley.jpg SP - Cutter is here.jpg SP - Having landed near the Tangle Vines.jpg SP - A baby Slpbber Smelter.jpg SP - Cutter getting ready to try to cut the Tangle Vines.jpg SP - Cutter having hit a tree.jpg SP - Aggro checking on Cutter.jpg SP - Sizzle getting ready to attack the Tangle Vine.jpg SP - Aggro heading to save Sizzle.jpg SP - Cutter having caught Sizzle.jpg SP - Sizzle having seen Cutter upset.jpg SP - Sizzle yet again leaning up against Cutter.jpg SP - Cutter having gotten an idea from seeing Sizzle slobber hit the ground.jpg SP - You always have a fish.jpg SP - The fish Burple spit out by Cutter and Sizzle.jpg SP - Cutter grabbing the fish before Sizzle can get it.jpg SP - Sizzle about to head after Cutter.jpg SP - Sizzle having jumped to where Cutter was.jpg SP - Sizzle continuing to follow Cutter through the Tangle Vines.jpg SP - Sizzle continuing to follow Cutter and drip his slobber on the tangle vines.jpg SP - I'm so proud of you.jpg SP - Everyone flying back to Huttsgalor.jpg SP - Throughh stuff with spit.jpg SP - Cutter and Sizzle having fun.jpg SP - Leyla and Summer returning with fish.jpg SP - Sizzle on Cutter's back.jpg SP - I'm a role model.jpg SP - Sizzle heading for the floor.jpg SP - Looks like a Sizzle.jpg SP - Other two.jpg SP - Leyla and Aggro near the two new slobber smelters.jpg SP - Cutter noticing something is going on.jpg SP - The slobber smelters hopping on Cutter.jpg SP - Cutter calling for Sizzle.jpg CC - Looking around the sleep cave.jpg|In "Crash Course" CC - Heatey playing with Sizzle.jpg CC - Dak and Leyla having picked up Heatey and Sizzle.jpg CC - Getting ready for bed.jpg CC - Here you go.jpg CC - Leyla having put Sizzle with the other Slobber Smelters.jpg CC - Good Night everyone.jpg CC - Almost everyone.jpg CC - Heatey and a Slobber Smelter running around again.jpg CC - The slobber smelters running by Leyla.jpg CC - The Slobber Smelters.jpg CC - With their acidic drool.jpg CC - The Slobber Smelters headed towards Cutter.jpg CC - The Slobber Smelters getting closing to Cutters.jpg CC - Cutter screaming.jpg CC - The Slobber Smelters stopping after Cutters jumped up.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Slobber Smelters 4.jpg|In "Grumblegard, Part 1" Grumblegard 1 - Slobber Smelters 5.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Slobber Smelters 6.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Slobber Smelters 7.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 19.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 25.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 30.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 31.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Slobber Smelters 8.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Slobber Smelters 9.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Slobber Smelters 12.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Slobber Smelters 13.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 40.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 43.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Slobber Smelters 14.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Slobber Smelters 15.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 54.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 55.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 56.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 73.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 75.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 80.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 81.jpg GrumblegardPt2-3-RescueRiders.jpg|In "Grumblegard, Part 2" GrumblegardPt2-10-BabyDragons.jpg GrumblegardPt2-11-Sizzle1.jpg GrumblegardPt2-13-SummerLeylaBabies.jpg GrumblegardPt2-83-BabyDragons.jpg GrumblegardPt2-84-BabyDragonsDak.jpg GrumblegardPt2-85-RidersBabies.jpg GrumblegardPt2-88-CutterAggroSizzle.jpg GrumblegardPt2-89-CutterAggroSizzle2.jpg GrumblegardPt2-96-Dak.jpg GrumblegardPt2-97-HuttsgalorStandsWithTheRescueRiders.jpg GrumblegardPt2-99-RiderBabies.jpg GrumblegardPt2-127-BurpleBabies.jpg GrumblegardPt2-128-BurpleSizzle.jpg GrumblegardPt2-150-GrumblegardSizzle.jpg GrumblegardPt2-151-SizzlesSiblings.jpg GrumblegardPt2-152-SizzlesSibling.jpg GrumblegardPt2-153-GrumblegardBabies.jpg GrumblegardPt2-156-Babies.jpg GrumblegardPt2-157-Babies.jpg GrumblegardPt2-160-Butterfly.jpg GrumblegardPt2-163-GrumblegardBabies.jpg GrumblegardPt2-164-GrumblegardApologizing.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Baby Dragons 1.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Baby Dragons 2.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Baby Dragons 3.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Baby Dragons 4.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Baby Dragons 5.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Baby Dragons 8.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Grumblegard 41.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Grumblegard 42.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Grumblegard 44.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Grumblegard 47.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Baby Dragons 9.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Baby Dragons 10.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Baby Dragons 11.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Baby Dragons 12.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Baby Dragons 13.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Grumblegard 49.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Grumblegard 54.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Baby Dragons 14.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Baby Dragons 15.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Grumblegard 55.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Grumblegard 56.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Grumblegard 57.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Bbay Dragons 19.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Baby Dragons 17.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Grumblegard 58.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Baby Dragons 20.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Grumblegard 59.jpg Site Navigation Category:Dragon Character Gallery